Warriors Lemon
by WarriorQueen007
Summary: Sleetkit is a young member of SunClan. Little does she know that her clan will be slaughtered, her littermates split up, and her life turned upside-down by a tom named Crow. Along the way she will learn about destiny, fate, and what it means to be alive. Rated M for lemons almost every chapter. Don't like, don't read. PM OC's to be included.
1. Introduction

_Prologue_

Crowkit played near his mothers' shadow, a yellow butterfly catching the attention of the dark-eyed kit and drawing him away from the watchful eyes of the other nursery queens. The tom-kit, barely four moons old, caught the butterfly neatly between his paws, crushing the small insect and smearing yellow-green fluids over his dark fur.

"Ewww." The young tom-kit exclaimed, wiping his paws on the grass before his world was darkened. The kit looked up, screwing up his eyes to near slits in a vain attempt to make out the cat standing above him. The brightness of the noonhigh sun haloed the cat, making it impossible for Crowkit to distinguish anything about the stranger other than an earthy, tangy, definitely un-clanlike scent.

"Um, mom?" Crowkit said worriedly, scrambling over his paws in his haste to make it back to the nursery. However, a giant paw stopped him, and before Crowkit knew it he was dangling from the mouth of the stranger.

"Mother!" he wailed, and then the two were gone.

- Four Years Later -

Sleetkit huddled under the grey fur of her aunt, Rainwhisker, and tried to keep herself from trembling. Bodies of clanmates littered the camp, some still twitching, others still fighting in a vain attempt to stop further slaughter. Her own mother lay not far away, throat ripped out in a riot of silver and crimson, her once spotless creamy grey fur now matted with the blood of the dying and dead. The young she-kit whimpered and averted her eyes, looking to the similarly huddled forms of her brother, Shalekit, and her sister, Shadowkit.

"It'll be okay." She whispered, though she doubted that would be the case. Rainwhisker started to talk, then, and Sleetkit listened with rapt attention.

"Listen, Sleetkit, Shalekit, Shadowkit. I'm going to try and make a run for it. You three head in the opposite direction, away from camp. Try and make it to ReedClan. Head away from the sun for as long as you can, okay?" Rainwhisker said, a note of pleading in her voice. Sleetkit didn't want the only cat she trusted to leave, and she knew if Rainwhisker tried to draw the enemies away she would most likely die as well.

"No, Rainwhisker, don't leave us!" the trio of kits pleaded, widening two sets of amber eyes and one set of green in fear. However, their chorus wasn't needed, as a dark shape appeared in the outline of the nursery – blocking their escape.

"Well well well. What do we have here?"

In the end Rainwhisker's plan would've failed. The silver tabby she-cat gave up without a fight to protect the lives of her nieces and nephew, and when the four captured cats were escorted from the nursery they saw the carnage of the battle. Enemy cats swarmed through the camp, churning the wet ground to mud. Sleetkit saw the glassy eyes of her leader and nearly gagged, but the sight of so many cats intrigued and disgusted the kit. Their clan never had a chance.

Rainwhisker hissed in pain and ran to the body of her fallen mate, earning a blow to the shoulder that ripped fur and flesh. The she-cat was wrestled away from the body, then, biting and scratching until she was subdued between two burly toms.

Sleetkit's ears pinned to her head at the sound of an agonized wail. It was Rainwhisker, her head futility trying to turn and glimpse the body of her fallen mate. Sleetkit felt bad for her aunt, but a sharp prick of claws in her side caused the young she-kit's nose to wrinkle in distaste.

"Watch it!" she snarled, turning, expecting to see either Shalekit or Shadowkit. Instead, however, all she saw was a dark set of legs. Her amber eyes widened as her gaze traveled up to a handsome, dark-furred face and intense hazel eyes framed with black lashes. She gulped, then, and stumbled over her own paws while the huge tom grinned, revealing rows and rows of sharp teeth.

"I think this one wants a punishing!" he tossed over his shoulder to the other cats whom were slowly trailing out of them from the ravaged camp. A chorus of racous laughter sounded, and Sleetkit's eyes widened in fear. She returned her gaze to her own paws, cheeks flushed with color, and continued the arduous march forward.

When the three kits and their long entourage reached what Sleetkit supposed was their destination, they nearly collapsed on their paws. They were swarmed by a group of she-cats, smiles on more than one face as the group cooed over the three.

"Ooh, aren't they simply adorable?" one she-cat cooed, two bumbling kits peering from behind her legs. Sleetkit shrank away from all the attention as she she-cats swarmed around them, and suddenly she was scooped under someone's belly.

"This one's mine." A voice exclaimed sharply, and Sleetkit looked up to see the stern face of a dark grey she-cat.

"And these two are mine!" the first she-cat, the one with the two kits, exclaimed, and a collective "awww" echoed through the remaining she-cats. Sleetkit made to protest, but before she could she was dangling rather painfully from the jaws of a tom-cat.

"This one is mine." He growled, and then dropped her. The dark grey queen swept Sleetkit to her side and met the hazel gaze of the tom with the steely blue of her own.

"When she is ready, Crow. When she is ready." The queen's words hardened on the last sentence, almost like a threat, and Sleetkit shrank away from his hungry gaze.

The tom stared at her for a few more seconds, then spun on his heel and walked away, barking out orders to a few cats she didn't recognize. Sleetkit looked worriedly up at the dark grey queen, who met her look with a soft smile.

"Come this way, little one." She said, and padded towards what looked like a huge bush. The grey queen squeezed under a rocky overhang and through a crumbling tunnel, emerging on the other side with a shake of her grey pelt. Sleetkit, with her much smaller size, had trouble scrambling over the many small stones and emerged a few seconds after the grey queen. She took in her surrounding with wide honey-amber eyes and turned a questioning gaze on the queen.

"I am Synth, and this is the communal raising grounds. All of the she-cats live here for their entire lives, raising kits. You'll spend all your time here." Synth smiled, then, a weak smile that did nothing to alleviate the pain in Sleetkit's heart. She knew then she would never be the greatest warrior in the clan, and she would never see the smiling face of her mother again. The tiny she-kit curled up and began to cry softly, her eyes turned towards the ground in shame.

"Now now dear, don't cry. I promise it will turn out all right, in the end. And besides, you haven't met Adder yet." Synth comforted, touching Sleetkit's shoulder briefly with her tail.

"Adder?" Sleetkit sniffed, tears drying in her fur.

"My daughter." Synth said, eyes clouding with pain before brightening again. Sleetkit noticed the flash of emotion but chose to ignore it, instead wiping her eyes with her paw to wash away the tears.

Mollified for now, Sleetkit stood up on weak silver-furred paws.

"Okay. Show me this Adder." She said, trying to play off her exhaustion. By the looks of it, Synth didn't buy her faked enthusiasm, but Sleetkit was too tired to care.

The two headed towards a den near the topmost edge of the clearing, slinking under the overhanging branches. A dark shape stirred from the plush nest, two honey-dark eyes blinking open.

"Mama? Who's that?" a soft voice sounded, and Sleetkit stepped forward into the light.


	2. Sleet x Rafe, Sleet x Crow

It had been roughly a moon since Sleetkit had been brought to the camp, and she had seen neither hide nor hair of Shalekit or Shadowkit. Actually, the pale silver she-kit hadn't seen much of anyone. Adder, Synth's dark-furred daughter, was free to come and go from the nest as she pleased; a fact which the other she-kit seemed to rub in Sleetkit's nose as often as she could. Adder would loudly explain that she was going to play with the other kits, to which Synth would nod her permission, and then Sleetkit would look hopefully at the dark grey queen only to have her hopes dashed. For the last moon they had been 'training' as Synth called it, though Sleetkit doubted it would help her hunt or fight.

All Synth's training seemed to revolve around etiquette and poise, and Sleetkit was going out of her mind with the older she-cats' ramblings. The only useful thing she'd learned was a sort of crouch, almost like a hunters' but different – Synth always told her to sweep her tail to the side, and Sleetkit found it extremely hard to balance like that. Every now and then Synth would flip the she-kit over and wash between her legs, which Sleetkit found slightly uncomfortable, but, irritatingly enough, always seemed to illicit a purr from her, completely accidental on her part. Then the wash would stop, and they'd go back to talking about how to appropriately approach a she-cat or a tom.

The methods were extremely different from anything Sleetkit had ever been taught. She was supposed to act extremely formal at all times, like she was speaking to a leader, and the young she-kit was taught to never look a male in the eye unless he expressly gave her permission.

Sleetkit found that she needed permission to do absolutely anything, and Synth warned that there would be punishment if she didn't ask permission before doing something. The young she-kit learned how to walk seductively, though she always felt silly, and how to manipulate her voice to make it sound silkier, more seductive. Finally, Synth agreed to let Sleetkit out of the den.

She had barely made it a few feet before Synth cuffed her sharply, sending her spinning tail-over-paw. Her ear smarted and she shot a baleful look to Synth.

"Remember what I taught you." The older queen snarled, all the traces of motherly spirit gone once she left the den.

Sleetkit looked away, hurt, and sniffed daintily before picking her way over the pebble-strewn ground in front of the den. She cast one last glance at Synth, who was watching her intently, before scampering away to find her brother and sister.

Sleetkit saw neither Shalekit nor Shadowkit, and so made her way over to a group of slightly older kits. She hesitantly approached the group smiling widely.

"Hello, I'm Sleetkit! What's your name?" she asked a burly black and white tom, but before she could blink her face was being ground into the sand.

Grit got into her mouth and she snarled, but couldn't get free. The black and white tom-kit smiled maliciously, before letting her up.

"My name is Rafe. I did not give you permission to speak to me, she-cat." He growled, a dark smirk on his face.

Sleetkit felt her blood run cold, and hastily averted her eyes, trying to remember everything Synth had taught her. She hoped this tom-kit, little though he may be, did not know about the 'punishments' Synth had said would come if she forgot to show respect to her betters. Although the young she-kit didn't know if this 'Rafe' counted as her better, but just in case she decided to listen to him.

"My, you're a pretty one. Resume the crouch, filth." He snarled, raising an unsheathed paw in anger.

Sleetkit flinched, but maneuvered her body into a poor example of the crouch Synth had showed her. Rafe started laughing, then, and Sleetkit felt her ears burn with shame. Was she not doing it right? Hastily, she tried to shuffle her paws into a more stable position, but she felt something hot and warm and wet between her legs and tried to pull away, mewling in fear. This earned her a sharp cuff from Rafe, who was chuckling darkly.

"You're going to enjoy this, pet."

Sleetkit mewled again as she felt the strange thing between her legs again, brushing against a place she didn't know she had. Her lips were parted by the foreign object, slick with moisture, and entered her. Sleetkit let out a yowl of protest but was cuffed by Rafe again, so she stayed silent. She felt the other kit grab her scruff and haul himself onto her back so the thing was deeply impaled within her. Sleetkit supposed the thing was a part of Rafe and so intensely disliked it, shaking in an effort to dislodge the bulkier kit.

She could not, however, and when Rafe began to buck his hips against hers, driving whatever it was deep into her, Sleetkit chose to stay silent and endure. This must, she decided, be the punishment Synth had told her about. Rafe continued to buck his hips, and Sleetkit felt the first wave of pleasure hit her, mixed with a bit of pain as whatever it was tore something. Blood leaked slowly from between her legs, mixed with a transparent liquid. Suddenly, Rafe was ripped away and Sleetkit squeaked, feeling a sharp tearing from in between her legs as the object was removed.

Suddenly, the she-kit was dangling from Synth's jaws, and the queen looked none too happy about it. Synth placed Sleetkit down carefully nearby, drawing her tail protectively around the kit before whirling on Rafe and cuffing him across the head.

"Rafe! You know Crow has claimed her! What were you thinking?" Synth demanded, though the angry look in her eye was turning to one of pity.

"You know he is going to kill you. Crow doesn't give second chances." The queen said quietly to a deathly pale Rafe before leading Sleetkit away.

It was that evening that a terrible uproar came through the usually quiet raising grounds. Synth had left Sleetkit and Adder to finish their meals while she checked everything out. The dark queen had poked her face out of the den only to draw it back sharply, anger and fear warring for dominance in her expression.

"Sleetkit, dearest, be ready." She whispered, and then a whirlwind of energy burst into their den. It was Crow, wild-eyed and with blood on his claws. Sleetkit shrunk back in fear, Adder giving her a pitying look, before Synth nudged Sleetkit forward just the same.

"I told you to wait until she is ready, Crow, but Rafe destroyed that notion. You can take her now." The older queen sighed, a note of defeat in her voice. Crow narrowed his eyes at Sleetkit, a horrible smirk lighting up his face, and Sleetkit began to feel very afraid.

"Come with me." Crow said, turning on his heel. Sleetkit had no choice but to follow him, nearly running to keep up with his large strides. They left the raising grounds and went deeper into the surrounding forest. Sleetkit felt her muscles gear up to run, perhaps she could escape. Looking at Crow, though, she doubted she could outrun him.

"Resume the crouch." He commanded, and she had no choice but to obey. This time Sleetkit was more careful, daintily spreading out each individual paw and lifting her tail to the side seductively, revealing a hot, wet, pink core. She heard Crow sigh in appreciation and bit her lip, apprehensive as to what he was going to do. She hadn't done anything wrong, so why was he going to punish her?

Those thoughts stopped, however, when Crow rammed into her. His barbed penis filled her to the brim and then some, stretching her to the limit. Sleetkit felt something tear and cried out, to which Crow grunted and pushed in farther. The tiny she-kit scrabbled to keep her footing, but the force of Crow's thrusts kept knocking her over and finally she just gave up. Her insides felt like rubber, liquefied and burned. Crow just kept thrusting deeper, oblivious to her cries of pain.

"Crow, stop! Please stop!" she yowled. At her words he snarled and bit into her scruff, making her go limp for a few moments. She began to fight back, snarling and twisting to try and shake him off. Still, he was much bigger than she and would not let go. At every opportunity to increase the depth of him buried inside her, he took it, slowly making Sleetkit feel like she could feel him in her mouth. She stopped struggling, then, and let him pound away with his teeth sunk into her scruff. When Crow's thrusts became erratic they howled into the night sky together. Crow yanked himself free in one smooth pull, to which the she-kit yowled, his barbs scraping her already damaged walls. The tom sneered and left her there, bleeding, his seed leaking from between her thighs.

"See, kit? You belong to me." He said, and then was gone. Sleetkit tried to stand, but she _hurt_ all over. Heat pulsed from between her legs and she laid down, head on her paws, vision slowly fading into a mind-numbing blackness.


	3. Sleet Gets Better, Rain Not so Much

The kit awoke in a dark place, something cool and wet plastered to her fur. It smelled like mint and berries, and dust, which intrigued the young kit. She bent her head to taste some of it when another cat came bustling over.

"Tut tut tut, little one. Don't touch that. It'll make it a lot worse than it already is." The tom said, his warm brown eyes portraying sympathy. Sleetkit nodded, feeling at ease with this tom.

"Here, sweet thing. Eat these." He said, giving her two dried seeds. She happily complied, lapping them up, and saw Synth enter the den just as her head felt heavy and she got really sleepy.

When she next awoke, the minty poultice was gone, replaced by just cobwebs. Sleetkit sneezed and looked around for some water, she was parched. Rolling off of the mossy plank, she noticed that her legs felt longer; her body slimmer. Spotting the glimmer of water in a pool near the back, the she-kit bounded over, using her long pink tongue to lap up the sweet liquid.

"Ah, Sleet, it is?" the tom from earlier said, scaring Sleetkit out of her wits.

"Ooh, sorry. Didn't mean to frighten you." He looked chagrined, and Sleetkit smiled briefly, smoothing down her fur.

"It's alright. The name is Sleet_kit_, though." She corrected. The tom looked stricken for a moment, then almost apologetic.

"I'm sorry, but you are incorrect. Crow specifically told me to put you in the records as 'Sleet.' Seems he's taken it upon himself to change your name. It's quite an honor, he doesn't usually pay attention to captures this early in their life here." The tom said, looking over his nose at her.

Sleetkit felt her spine stiffen. That _insufferable piece of fox-dung, twice cursed by his own mother and StarClan, too. _She thought angrily, fur fluffing up.

"Now now, Sleet. Don't get all worked up." The tom tutted, touching her shoulder with his tail briefly.

"My name is Sparrow, and I am the healer. Or medicine cat, if you prefer that term. But I am allowed to have a family – thank god. I don't know what I would do without Teresa, or Twig and Luna. My mate and kits." He clarified, smiling softly. Sleetkit returned the smile, although a bit forced, and began to groom herself.

"So, Sparrow, how long was I out?" she asked, casually washing one paw and then using it to clean her ear.

"About three days. I found you out by the virgin tree, though, so you could've been out there for longer. Good thing I found you, too, otherwise you might've died." Sparrow said gravely, turning thoughtful.

"By the state of your injuries I would've guessed more than a day exposed to the elements, but no longer than three patrols. Accounting for variables, of course…" Sleetkit tuned him out after that, certain he was no longer speaking to her.

"Sparrow, I'm going to head out now. I need to stretch my legs." She called, only to be stopped by the pale brown tabby himself. How in the name of StarClan did he move that fast? Sleetkit tried to maneuver around him, but he stopped her.

"No, Sleet. You cannot leave yet. I promised Crow I would keep you here until you were healed fully, and then I am to deliver you to him. In his private chambers." At Sparrow's gulp Sleetkit supposed that not just anyone was summoned to Crow's den, but at the moment she didn't rightly care.

"That's enough, Sparrow. Let me pass." She ordered, trying to sound fierce, but her weak kit voice cracked and she sighed a defeat, returning to the soft mossy nest and falling into a dreamless slumber.

When she awoke, Sleetkit was again bandaged in a barrage of sweet-smelling herbs, and laced with a strong minty smell. She sneezed, trying to get rid of the scent, but when she got up to eat, drink, and relieve herself the smell just followed her and she tried her best to put up with it. When she urinated her urine burned, scalding her ravaged skin like fire, causing the young she-cat to yelp. She gritted her teeth and returned to her bed, the whole ordeal thoroughly exhausting her. It seemed she was weaker than she thought.

The next time Sleetkit woke up she felt restless. Cramped. Itchy. She was dying to escape the shadowy confines of the healer's cave, and so, when Sparrow's back was turned, the young cat slipped out of the entrance and dashed into the bright sunlight of noonhigh. She blinked rapidly to chase the spots from her vision, catching sight of the two burly toms that had subdued her aunt on the very first day. Paying the state of her fur no mind, she marched up to the two adult cats and gave them her best glare.

"Have you seen my aunt? Blue-grey tabby fur, blue eyes, tall? Pretty?" When the two toms looked at her like she was crazy, Sleetkit wrinkled her nose and shouted.

"Rainwhisker! Silver tabby, blue eyes? Ring any bells?" she questioned, before she saw the description dawn on them.

"Oh, you're talking about Rain. Yeah, I know where she is." The first tom said, mouth curving into a wicked grin; before his companion spoke up.

"Yeah, we know Rain. Been to see her a few times each. Can't now though, she's got kits on the way. _Specialkits._" The second one mocked before the first one turned and smacked him.

"Can't you see she was looking for her?" he said, but Sleetkit had already caught the scent of her aunt on their fur and was following it to a den on the outskirts of camp.

When Sleetkit was sure the den was the right one, she poked her head in questioningly. Seeing Rain alone, the young she-cat bounded over to her aunt and pressed her face into thick silver fur struck through with black. Rain turned to face her, but the older she-cats eyes were dull, her pelt shone listlessly, though her figure was plump and rounded with the signs of kits.

"I'm pregnant, Sleetkit." She began, then faltered. Sleetkit waited patiently for her aunt to find the words. What Rainwhisker said, though, was not what she had expected.

"The father of my unborn kits is a murder, a liar. A traitor to all cats." Rainwhisker said tiredly, like she'd been repeating them to no-one.

"Their father raped me. Kept me in his den, told a couple of toms that I wasn't to leave. Thought I was going to claw my own fur off in boredom. But when he got home, no, it was so much worse. I wanted to die. He made me scream, made me forget my own name. I went out of my mind with the pain. And in the end he's the one who wins, doesn't he?" her voice got higher as she went on, almost hysterical.

"Someone who helped kill my sister and my mate raped me, and I'm having his kits. He says they'll be treated like royalty. Says my sons will be raised right, not like the clans. He's going to make my kits _murderers._ And my daughters? He says they'll be taught how to behave. He's going to make them submissive cowards, won't teach them how to hunt or fight. _My daughters._" She cried, pupils dilated, writhing in her own skin. Sleetkit backed away a few paces, feeling unsure of herself and of Rainwhisker's sanity. The older she-cat whirled on her, making her jump, and sunk her claws into the sides of Sleetkit's face.

"Listen, Sleetkit." She snarled, spittle flying from her mouth and landing on Sleetkit's pelt.

"You must escape. You must. Do not let _this place-_" she spat the words "-ruin you. Don't let them take your sons and daughters." And then Sleetkit was being pulled backwards, away from Rainwhisker.

An angry black-and-white tom with blue eyes was staring back at her, his face contorted into a snarl of injustice. However, when he saw her own wide amber eyes, his face softened.

"'Cuse me, madame. That's one of my mates down in there, and you seem to be causin' her a whole lotta grief. Do me a favor and leave her alone, okay, kid? She's gonna have our kits in a few moons, and I want them to be strong. I wanna be a good father, m'kay? Why don't you run along back to the raising ground, little one." He drawled. Based on Rainwhiskers' description, Sleetkit had been expecting a monster; like Rafe or Crow.

The black and white tom with the soft voice didn't seem evil at all, he seemed nice. Sleetkit decided Rainwhisker must've gone crazy when her mate died, and trotted back to the healer's den. She knew Sparrow would be angry with her, and tried to sneak in.

"Young lady, where do you think you've been!?" and her ears pinned to her head in defeat.


	4. Sleet and Crow Begin

Sparrow spent the rest of that evening yelling at her. How she was going to get him in trouble, how Crow would probably hurt him/his family/his herbs, yadda yadda yadda. Sleetkit tuned him out, just wincing and looking apologetic. It had always worked with the other nursery queens, back in SunClan, and there was no reason for it not to work now.

It worked like a charm.

Soon Sleetkit was helping Sparrow organize his herbs, chattering away to the tom. The moon passed quickly, she imagined she could feel herself growing. Every day, around noonhigh, she would pester Sparrow to measure her. Little scratched marks on the cave wall showed everyone that, indeed, the young she-cat was soon going to be considered a young lady. Sparrow looked sadly at her most days after the measurements, but Sleetkit didn't ask and Sparrow wasn't inclined to share his reasons. One day, after the usual scrapes, bruises, and one broken bone because two toms had been playing roughly, Sparrow pulled Sleetkit aside.

"I'm going to have to mark down that you're all healed, Sleetkit. You should be strong enough to go to Crow now. If you want, I can postpone it another day. I won't be able to say that for long, though. You are growing into a beautiful young thing, and I'm sure your auction will be held soon." He whispered, eyes crinkling in sadness. Sleetkit touched her tail to his shoulder, shocked to find that her back was level with his shoulder blades now. He was right, she would've been an apprentice already, back in the old clan. Sleetkit thought hard about the life she would've had, and to her horror she could barely remember the faces of her parents.

"Yeah, Sparrow, I would like that." She said, trying to cheer up the older tom.

He nodded, smiling wanly, and disappeared to talk to his helpers.

That night, Sleetkit couldn't sleep. She sat in the entrance of the healers' den, looking up at Silverpelt.

_Oh, ancestors. Why did you send me here? What did I do? _She thought, mind wandering. She didn't know how long she'd been sitting there until she caught sight of the she-cats slowly slinking out of camp, followed by the two guards – Bone and Chase. Curious but slightly afraid, Sleetkit followed from a distance, her sleek silver tail held out behind her to balance. She followed the group of eight or nine cats to a small clearing lit by the moon, hiding in a clump of bushes to disguise her scent. Listening, Sleetkit felt her blood heat up.

"We must kill… do it quickly….. before the time of… don't let…." Sleetkit could only catch pieces of the conversation, but what she did hear was enough to make her breath catch. Who were they going to kill? When? Questions ran through her head like a kit chasing a butterfly, and she stole out of the clearing before the other cats left. She didn't want to get caught.

Curling up in her nest in the healers' den, Sleetkit tucked her tail over her nose, eyes bright, and dreamt of dark-furred kits smashing butterflies.

In the middle of the night she felt someone wake her, drag her through camp to a strange den. It smelled of strange cats, but she was too tired to care. Her world seemed blurry, and she thought she heard Sparrow's voice whisper "I'm sorry." Then again, it was probably a bad dream.

In the morning Sleetkit awoke harshly, lashing out in mock anger at whomever it was prodding her awake. She let her eyes fall closed again, muttering.

"Sparrow, let me sleep. I only have-" her voice cut off as something entered her, slick and forceful.

She came awake fully, then, aware of the sensations in her body. It hurt, just a little, but nothing compared to last time. She supposed it was because she was older now, almost three moons had passed since the night Crow took her to the tree.

Turning her head, Sleetkit saw that it was, in fact, the dangerous hazel eyes of Crow staring back at her. He was watching her, she realized, trying to break her. Well, she wouldn't be broken. Letting out a mrrow of encouragement, she rolled over and stretched lazily, realizing she was no longer in the healers' den. Hopping onto her paws in one sleek movement, Sleetkit was in the mating crouch in a flash, exposing her core for Crow to see.

"Well? Get on with it." She laughed, though inside she was panicking.

What if this didn't work? But in the next second she saw Crow's eyes narrow, his pupils dilate, and in a flash he had buried himself in her. She arched her back and hissed, feeling his barbs scrape her walls, but the feeling wasn't entirely unwelcome. Crow bared his teeth and heave himself onto her back, gripping her scruff in his mouth and pounding into her opening. She kept herself on her paws, refusing to bow to the force of his thrusts, snidely bucking her hips to meet his once in a while. The force of his release drew her to her own, and they yowled at nearly the same time, him yanking himself free a few moments later. The stinging made Sleetkit wrinkle her nose, but when Crow sauntered out of his nest she blinked and smiled sweetly at him despite his words.

"See that you clean my nest, _pet._" He snarled, and she watched his tabby hindquarters until he was out of sight. Gingerly, she sat down on her haunches, looking experimentally at the white ooze leaking from between her legs. She decided it must've been Crow's and so she bent to lap it up. He did say clean, didn't he?

She looked around once she finished cleaning herself, face paling at the sheer messiness of it all. His nest was in disarray from their time together, leaves and moss strewn over the floor. Prey-pieces littered the floor in one corner, and a pool of water was muddy and filled with twigs. She sighed. This was going to be a long day.

Around sunhigh she finished cleaning, Crow's den looking better than it had in moons. She'd created a semblance of order in his sleepingplace, filling it with soft mosses and leaves. She rid the dirt floor of pebbles and stray twigs, cleaning out the rotten prey-pieces and filling the muddy waterhole with sandy loam. It was immaculate, and she was quite proud. After that she tried to leave, but two burly toms – Bone and Chase – blocked her exit. She had growled in frustration, but when they didn't budge she settled down for a nap.

For the second time that day she was awoken with the hot pleasure of Crow's member between her legs, and she squeaked in pain and pleasure. He was gentler this time, setting a slow, languid pace that filled her to bursting. His length and girth still bruised her insides, but she was beginning to relish the pain of it.

He growled out at her warm, enfolding tightness, unsheathed claws digging into her sides. A wail rose from her throat when he bit her scruff, automatically sending a rush of endorphins to her brain that both stimulated her nerves and caused her to relax.

Crow growled again, causing the young she-cat to shiver. Another growl and she was practically begging him to go faster, harder. He complied, snapping his hips forward with bone-crushing force and speed, drawing out his full length before thrusting inside her again. She pushed her hips backwards to meet his thrusts, needy when he withdrew and writhing in pleasure when he forced his entrance again.

Their fur rustled as it rubbed together, growing louder and more fervent with each passing thrust. Sleetkit sunk down nearly to ground level, her hips swaying in the air as he continued to pound away inside her. He growled out her name and she released a chortled cry when they climaxed, his barbs shredding her thin walls and causing her cry to rise into a shriek. They both sank to the floor, energy spent, panting in the dark. After a time he withdrew, causing a new rush of pain for the smaller she-cat. She looked between her legs to see the familiar whiteness leaking from her depths, but when she bent her head to clean it he pushed her roughly aside, voice rumbling deep in his throat.

"Let me."

She nodded silently and rolled over to expose her belly. His rough, long tongue cleaned the sticky mixture from her fur and entrance, the heady scent of her filling the small den. He began to purr low in his throat, but she pretended not to notice. He set a rhythmic pace that soon had her eyelids drooping from the steady, relaxing pressure. She did not want to sleep, did not want him to see her so vulnerable, but she was so tired she let herself nod off to the warm rasp of his tongue against her fur.


	5. New Alliances are Formed (filler)

Sleetkit woke to the cold press of the stone floor underneath her, a familiar ache between her legs and the heady scent of Crow; by the smell he'd been gone since the sun came up. Gingerly, the silver-pelted she-cat stretched and rolled, feeling the vertebrae of her spine pop with relieved tension. She sighed, rolled her shoulders once, and padded out of Crow's den.

This time she was permitted to leave, though Bone and Chase looked at her sideways and then turned to whisper amongst themselves. The young she-cat felt uncomfortable, dragging a paw over her fur she made her way to the female side of the camp.

"Sleet, where have you been! I've been worried sick about you! What did Crow do, hmm?" Synth pounced on her immediately, the older she-cat briskly licking the worst of the tangles from Sleetkit's pelt. She felt tired, and anxious, and above all curious. So curious.

"Synth, what is going on? Why did Bone and Chase look at me funny?" she managed to speak in between licks, Synth cleaning her fur to a glossy, sleek shine.

"Dearest, it's your auction today. You've come of age to be mated. I hope you remember what I taught you." The queen narrowed her amber eyes at her young charge, and Sleet averted her eyes automatically until Synth touched her tail to her shoulder.

"Remember, little one. It's going to be alright."

But Sleetkit didn't believe her and Synth never lied well.

She found consolation only in the fact that several others would be becoming 'adults' in the eyes of the rogues today, among them Adder and Rafe. Sleetkit steered clear of the aforementioned, keeping to herself until two toms she didn't know approached the group of spotless young cats.

"This way. She-cats to one side, toms to the other." Sleetkit felt better once she was away from the greedy eyes of the males, sitting with the others on a wide boulder. She felt exposed, but even more so when the unknown toms came forward and told them to get into the mating crouch.

One by one, the she-cats replied until only Adder and Sleetkit stood. They looked at each other, and Sleetkit could see her own shadowed repulse in Adder's eyes. Then slowly, ever so slowly, they lowered into the mating crouch to present their hindquarters.

Loud yowls, screeches, and purrs soon filled Sleet's ears as toms of the camp strolled by, some feeling with tongue and whisker along her sensitive core, others going so far as to try and mount her, but a couple of toms acting as protectors kept them mostly off her.

Others were not so lucky.

A yellow tabby off to her right was raked along her side before a tom rammed himself into her pussy, Sleetkit heard the echoing scream as the tom was pulled off of her and continued down the line of she-cats. After a while she tuned everything out, not the pain or the humiliation of being displayed in such a way.

A loud call jerked her from her thoughts and her ears perked in spite of herself, though she could not see the cat speaking her interest was piqued.

"First up, a lovely brown tabby with green eyes. Her mother was an excellent breeder, bringing four toms and seven she-cats to her mate. Do I hear a rabbit? Two rabbits? Three rabbits, toms! Sold to Web!"

"We'll start the bidding at a finch for this next girl, she's a lov….." Sleetkit was disgusted. So they auctioned off she-cats to the highest paying tom? Gross.

Then it was Adder's turn.

Horrified, Sleetkit watched in shock as Rafe bought her sister for seven rabbits and a mouse, watched as Adder was lead to her mate and saw the grin of Rafe as he mated with Adder to complete the sale. She saw her sister twitch in shock and pain, her beautiful dark face marred by a grimace. Rafe's expression was one of cold pleasure, forcing Adder to a loud, shuddering climax before withdrawing, ellicting another screech from his first mate.

Then it was her turn.

Sleetkit could not distinguish between one voice and the next. Words seem to fade in an out of her hearing range, dangerous words like "ten…. twenty… thirty pieces of prey to Erro!"

She felt numb as she was led off the boulder, legs shaking in defeat. A black-and-white tom with soft blue eyes stared back at her, smiling, but Sleetkit felt a stab of fear in her heart. This was Rainwhiskers, new mate, he wasn't supposed to take another. No.

"No!" ripped from her mouth just as "Fifty pieces!" echoed from the maw of Crow. The crowd of cats was stunned into silence, the brown tabby that was their leader stalking between unmoving forms to reach her side. Sleetkit turned her face, pale and drawn, to see him slam Erro into the ground.

"I don't think we'll have a problem, will we?" Crow spat, yellow eyes level with Erro's blue ones, and the other tom nodded fervent approval.

"Good. Make the required payments. I'll be expecting her to be delivered within moonhigh." Crow looked at her once, a withering stare of disdain that made her heart shrivel. Did her body really mean that little to him, that he could act so callous and cold?

And then she was lead away.


End file.
